


One Voice

by a_big_apple



Series: The City Holds Together [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  fma_fic_contest  prompt 75.  Havo at PT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Voice

Nothing exists outside of this:  the unbearable burning that eats its way up his arms and across his shoulders and down into his lungs.  The sweat that slides from his hairline into his eyes and makes the room a blur, that collects on his palms and undermines his death grip on the bars.  The _pain_ , the agonizing, nearly-useless rubber his legs have become now that he’s begun to feel them again.  
  
He forces one forward, feels the drag of it across the floor, sets it down.  And then the other.  And again.  
  
The world has narrowed down to the two bars beneath his hands, and the floor beneath his feet.  Even the pretty PT nurse’s hands at his waist fade away.  The only sound is the pounding of his own heartbeat, the panting of his breath, the slide-and-drag of one foot after the other.    
  
“C’mon, man, get your ass in gear.  We got other shit ta do today.”  
  
Just this much breaks through: lift, tremble, drag, down, slide, grip, repeat.  And one voice.


End file.
